I Love you, Forever
by Blac tiger 532
Summary: Bella and Edward go out on a date. She has to tell him that she love him but something goes seriously wrong. Read and find out. One-shot, please R


**Hey there, hope you like it and please review **

**I don't own Twilight, but the plot is all mineee(evil laugh)**

* * *

**B POV**

"Stop it!" I giggled as my boyfriend Edward was tickling me. We were dating for five months now and I am going to tell him that I love him tonight, on our date. We were going on a dinner in a small restaurant just right outside of town.

"Say the magic word, Bella." Edward said and continue to tickle me. I squirmed and tried to get out of his grip but he was too strong for me.

"Okay, okay. Please, Edward, stop tickling me." I pleaded still laughing. He let me go but then he attacked me with his lips. I moaned when his lips reached my neck. Then he continued down my chest but was stopped by a nock on the door. It was my sister, Alice, holding a dress behind her back.

"Edward, out!" She commanded. "I need to get my sister ready for _your_ date." She said and pointed the door.

"But Alice, there are three hours till then." I whined and when she looked at me with a 'don't argue with me or you now what will happen' look, I turned to Edward and said sadly "Sorry Edward, but you know Alice, she doesn't take no for an answer." I kissed him goodbye and it turned a little too hot for Alice so she pulled Edward off of me. I pouted and looked how Edward walked out with a laugh saying

"See you tonight" I smiled and he left me with my little evil sister. She was and year older than me and a big shopaholic. She dragged me in every store on our way and made me try hundreds of things. I was now nineteen and she was eighteen, dating some guy named Jasper who was two years older than her.

We have a big brother who is two years older than me and he is a big teddy bear. His name is Emmet and if you dint know him you would never guess that he is a softy. He is big and muscular. He has a girlfriend, named Rosalie, Jaspers twin sister.

"Bella, snap out of it!" Alice yelled, pulling me out of my thoughts.

_*****Two hours and fifty nine minuets later*****_

"Done now?" I asked my sister annoyed. I was wearing smoke eye make-up, pink lip gloss. I was wearing strapless blue mini dress that reached mid thigh and sparkly accessories, with black high heels. Just when I remember what I have gone through about this dress…

_Flashback_

_Me and Alice were in Paris for the weekend and we took the opportunity of looking for a dress for the date. We were in the biggest mall in Paris and it has been six hours already and still I didn't find the perfect dress. My feet were killing me and Alice kept dragging me from store to store until it was left just one._

"_What if its not here?" I asked my sister desperately. She looked at me pointedly and_ _asked sarcastically_

"_Have I ever not find what I was looking for?" Well, she was right about that. After a lot of shops later we were walking down around the mall when I saw the perfect dress. I stopped abruptly and Alice just shot me a look and when she saw me gawping she dragged me at the store and immediately, we both the dress._

_End flashback_

Suddenly the doorbell rang, making me jump in surprise. Panic made its way in my system and I started doubting if I was ready to tell Edward the three little words.

"Oh my god, he is here! How do I look? I cant do it! What if he doesn't love me back? I cant!" I kept rambling, scared of what would happen.

"Bella! Get a hold of yourself. You can do it. Remember, three little words." Alice tried to calm me down. "Now, you look great and his jaw would fall to the floor when he sees you. Now we didn't spend six and more hours for nothing did we?" She laughed and the mentioning of our trip to Paris made me laugh too. And she was right. I can do it.

I stood up and walked to open the door where Edward stood in all his glory, looking dashing and sexy. He smiled at me and kissed me for hello.

"You look gorgeous, babe." He told me after he put a kiss on my neck, my favorite spot(but don't tell anybody). Someone cleared their throat behind us and I looked annoyed at my smirking sister and brother, whom I didn't hear coming in.

"Aren't you suppose to be on a date?" Emmet asked sarcastically winking in my way.

"Yeah, we are going. Bye." I said annoyed after placing a kiss on the cheek on both of them. Alice held me for a hug and whisper in my ear "Remember, three little words" I let her go and I winked at her, my confidence coming back to me. I nodded at them and took Edwards waiting hand. He led me to the car and opened the door for me, like the gentle man he is. We drove to the restaurant in comfortable silence.

When we reached the restaurant I saw that there was nobody else in the restaurant than the staff. I looked at him and asked suspiciously

"It has something to do with you, doesn't it?" He just laugh and kissed my forehead, leading me to the table in the middle. It was decorated with candles and there was romantic music in the background and it was just perfect. He even pulled my chair for me.

The whole dinner went smoothly and full with laugher and kisses. We decided to take a walk around, there was a beautiful river near the restaurant and we sat there talking and laughing until I finally had the courage to tell him.

"I have something to tell you…" I started and Edward smiled and encourage me to continue. "I…" I was cut off of some voice behind us. We stood up and turned quickly to see a man with a mask, holding a gun. I felt myself pail and started to tremble. Edward stood in front of me, hiding me behind him.

"Give me all your money." The man with the gun demand. I was really scared now. Edward quickly pulled out what he had out of his pockets, but I notice that he missed one. And apparently so does the man. "What is in that?" He pointed with the gun to the pocket Edward did not reached.

"Please man not this one." Edward beg and his anticipation made me wonder what was he hiding.

"Pull out whatever you have in that pocket." The robber demand and when I looked at Edward I saw his pained expression and he slowly pulled out a small velvet box, lie that you put earrings or rings in. I looked at Edward with tearful eyes and asked in small voice

"Is that what I think it is?" He looked at me with sorry in his eyes and he looked so regretful.

"I planned on proposing you after I say that I love you. Didn't work out I guess." Edward answered. The sudden movement of the robber brought me back to reality when he snatch the box from Edwards hand. The next thing I saw happened in slow motion. Edward tried to get the ring box back but got in fight with the man and suddenly…

"BANG." There was a gunshot and I saw how Edward fall slowly to the ground, blood spilling from where the bullet hit. I screamed in horror from the sight before me. The robber looked scared and dropped the gun and the velvet box and took running. I felt myself slid down next to Edward, crying and holding his head in my lap. There was a thin stream down the corner of his mouth.

"Edward! Please come back to me. Please…" I cried over him. I saw his eyes open slightly and he whispered my name. "Edward?"

"Bella… I love you, I will always love you." He whispered and then the light in his eyes turned off. I screamed. I screamed for the lost. I screamed of the lost of my one and only love. I would never love anybody like that again. I slowly stood up, putting Edwards head down gently. I walked to were the robber left the gun and the box and went first to the little velvet box. I slowly took it and opened it. There lay the most beautiful diamond ring, you could ever see. In the inside there was a engraved message in the inside that said _Yours forever_. I let out full sobs now. I don't think I could make it. Then the gun caught my eye and I knew what I was going to do. I slowly put the diamond ring on my finger and took the gun.

I walked back to Edward and lay down beside him. I grabbed his lifeless hand in mine and lifted the gun to my forehead. With a few tears sliding down my cheek, I said my last words to Edward and pulled the trigger.

"I love you too, forever."

The last thing I remember was the police alarms coming closer and closer…

A POV

Oh! I cant wait for Bella to come back from her date. I want to hear every little detail about it and I suspected a little that Bella was going to come home with her cheeks flushed and that big green that reached her ears.

"Alice! Did you think about shopping again?" Oh, right, I was talking to my boyfriend, Jasper on the phone. I forgot. Silly me.

"No!" I laughed but it happens from time to time. "I was thinking about Bella. She is suppose to be back by know. I'm getting worried." I said to him worried.

"Calm down. You have nothing to worry about. She will come any moment and you would drag her in your room and then demand every little detail about her date, and probably you want get much sleep." He analyzed.

"Well, you know me." I laughed and my worries forgotten for a little while. I heard the door open and close and I assumed that it was my sister. "Bye honey, I think she is back. I'll see you tomorrow, right?" I asked him.

"Yeah babe, bye." He said and I assumed that he hung up so I didn't make the effort to hung up.

With the phone still in my hand I walked downstairs only to see Emmet with a police officer and the strange thing was that my brother was crying, and he never cries. Never.

"Em, what's going on?" I asked, my voice trembling from fear. He looked at me with big sad eyes and just shacked his head. I turned to the police guy and he was looking all sad and pitiful. "Officer, what's going on?" I asked the man. He looked at me and said

"Its about your sister, Bella. She and her boyfriend were walking around a little restaurant just right outside of town when a robber tried to took something from the man, Edward, and there was a struggle and the robber shot and killed Edward, then he took off, leaving behind the gun and a small box. From what witnesses told us, your sister walked to the gun, took it and then laid down beside her boyfriend. Before the people could reached them she shot herself with the last words: I love you, forever." The police officer finished his tale and by know I was in Emmets arms sobbing and now believing that my big sister was dead. My only sister.

"No, no ,no!" I screamed cried and collapsed to the floor sobbing loudly my brother down with me. "This cant be true. She will come back to us and tell me all the details of her date. She will come through that door with a large grin and I would run to her screaming at her on the top of my lungs and she will scream with me and Emmet would laugh at us and quickly disappear in his room, not wanting to get involve in the next planning on going shopping to celebrate." I kept mumbling, crying and shaking. Beside me Emmet was crying silently and just holding me close.

"She will come back…" I cried.

* * *

**Soooo, that's it. I hope you like it.**

**At first I wrote it to be Bella/Jasper fic, but I got lazy so I got Bella kill herself but if you like me to write it how Bella doesn't kill herself, Alice doesn't date Jasper and when Jasper comes to town for Edwards funeral, they would fall in love or something like that, just tell me and I would but I need at least five reviews to start the new story.**

**Please review**

**-P**


End file.
